


Father and Son

by DaemonRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: Damian is helping Bruce to run away from the party. Clark thought he was having a heart attack from how cute it was.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Found [ this post](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/159591508436/damian-is-helping-bruce-to-run-away-from-the) on tumblr  
> That prompted this story. Hope you like it.  
> Images by the amazing artist [drawingpankake](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com)

A very fancy looking invitation card from Bruce Wayne was in his mail when Clark came home one night. The annual Wayne foundation charity party was fancy, full of Gotham’s high society, trying to show off with their amounts of money they have donated. It was also boring and Clark knew Bruce was only enduring it because the foundation means a lot to him and people will donate more if the founder and billionaire playboy Brucie showed his handsome face.

‘Clark Kent plus one’ was written on the invitation. It was a default card only the name was written by hand. Clark was sure that the little note written next to the plus one wasn’t a default one.

Better bring my second favorite reporter ;)

Clark snorted and threw the invitation on the table on top of the rest of his mail. He didn’t bother to look at it and reached for his phone. The blinking envelope symbol told him he had a new message.

From: Bruce Wayne  
You come? – B

Clark smiled as he typed the answer.

To: Bruce Wayne  
Sure. For moral support ;) I’ll bring Lois. – Clark

The party was as boring as expected, Clark stood with his drink in one corner, trying to avoid drawing any attention and getting involved in an awkward conversation with the high society attendees. Once or twice some ladies spotted him with a sweet smile watching him; he ducked his head and looked away searching for Lois. His colleague and best friend was fully engaged, in reporter mode even though out of work, curious as always and maybe a little drunk chatting with Vicky Vale and some other first class Gothamites. So much for her support that she had promised. Clark sighed and looked for Bruce who had not made a scene for a while after his speech and the announcement of the amount of money that was already donated. While looking around the ball room of Wayne Manor, Clark listened. Bruce’s heartbeat was low and steady. When he found the billionaire surrounded by some giggling ladies, he looked as Clark had expected: Tired and bored. What would Clark give to grab him, drag him away from the party and tuck him into his bed so that this man could have some rest. Preferably, in his imagination, Clark would lie with him in said bed. His cheeks flushed and he drank from his champagne he was still nursing. Then he heard more loud giggles and laughter. Someone who Clark couldn’t quite see yet has approached Bruce and his crowd of women. Someone small.  
“Father, I’m tired.” Now Clark could get a glance at Damian who was wearing a glorious act of a fake pout and tired eyes. When he saw Bruce patting his son’s hair Clark grinned. That was so sweet. And he wasn’t prepared for what happened next.  
“I’m sorry I have to bring my son to bed.” He heard Bruce say to the women and a collective “aww” went through the female crowd.

Damian reached out for his father and the man bent and lifted his son into his arms. Clark gasped and couldn’t stop grinning. That was the cutest thing he had ever seen Bruce and Damian do. People who have met Batman and Robin probably would never imagine them being adorable like that. Clark felt very privileged to see that. Slowly, he exhaled because he hadn’t noticed that he had been holding his breath. If he was human, he probably would have been hyperventilating because of the sheer cuteness overload.

 

Bruce carried Damian through the crowd of people excusing him and disappeared through the door at the back. Clark was still grinning as Lois suddenly appeared next to him. Startled, he almost dropped his half full champagne flute. Lois didn’t look pleased.  
“Are you okay, Smallville?”  
“Lois…” He had to lean against the buffet table, trying to slow his racing heart down. “Call 911.”

  
“Why are you grinning like an idiot?” His smiled dropped.  
“Why are you looking like your dog died?”  
“I don’t have a dog.” She rolled her eyes. “Daddy duties called Bruce away before I had a chance to talk with him,” she grunted and took Clark’s flute from him and downed it.  
“You’ll get another chance, I’m sure.” He couldn’t hear her response because he was listening to Bruce downstairs. “You didn’t have to do this.” He could hear Damian shrug and then type something on the computer. “I have to go back soon.” The typing stopped. “You owe them nothing, Father.” Clark was sure if he would look he could see Bruce looking fondly at his son.

The grin was back on his face. As he heard Bruce coming upstairs again, he excused himself to Lois to have to go to the bathroom. In time he made it to Bruce’s office to catch him closing the grandfather clock behind him. “Clark.”  
“Hey.” He grinned at him.  
“What?” Bruce asked.  
“That was attentive of Damian. And super adorable.”  
“Don’t let him hear that,” Bruce snorted. Then grimaced. He was still in pain from his last patrol. Probably bruised all over. Clark could see one broken rip. The grin faded and he looked thoughtfully at the other man. “Clark. What now?”  
“You should call it a night get some rest. Like Damian said, you owe them nothing.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do.”  
A heartfelt sigh. “Ok. A proposal. Why don’t you call it a night and get some rest. I’ll keep an eye on Gotham tonight.” A head shaken. Frustration rose up. This stubborn bat.  
“Don’t make me use my powers!”

Before Bruce could reply, the entrance to the cave opened and Damian peaked into the office. “Father, there is something you should have a look at.” “I’m coming.”  
Clark blocked his way. “You’re not going anywhere.” And to Damian: “Your father is injured and needs rest.” With that, Clark vanished. Fortunately, he found Alfred being on his side and the butler informed the guests that master Wayne wasn’t feeling well and had to retire.

Later, when the guests have left and he had taken Lois home, Clark returned to the manor (stopped some muggers on his way) and landed on the balcony, to find the doors to the master bedroom open. Bruce lay in his bed, awake and glaring at him. Apparently, Alfred was able to convince him to rest. Or it was his thread to use his powers (and tie him to the bed). Most likely it was the combined force of Alfred and Damian.

Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Bruce. “You know I’m just worried about you and hate to see you in pain.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Go to sleep, grumpy.”  
As an answer, Bruce pulled back the covers, an invitation. Superman’s smile went even wider and with super speed he got out of his suit and into the sheets where he was pulled into a heated kiss. As promised, he had one ear on the city and her people but nothing in this world could force him away from Bruce for the next few minutes until a dead beat Bruce was sound asleep in his arms.


End file.
